Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{-11}}{8^{-6}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
${ \dfrac{8^{-11}}{8^{-6}} = 8^{-11-(-6)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{-11}}{8^{-6}}} = 8^{-5}} $